The closest known prior arts are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,104; 3,843,568; 4,351,913; 5,421,874; 5,422,378; 5,592,706; and 5,626,657. Both '104 and '568 are directed to mixtures of petrolatum, partially crosslinked polymers and hollow synthetic thermoplastic particles of styrene and acrylonitrile. U.S. Patent '378 is directed to styrene foam made by the use of a blowing agent. Patent '913 is directed to waterproofing cable filling materials of block copolymers dissolved in oils with a minimal amount of hollow microspheres. The other '874, '706, and '657 patents are directed to free moving, sliding microsphere-liquid and liquid polymer mixtures. In particular, U.S. Patent '657 is directed to conforming, movable, flowable, shape changing, shearable, ambient temperature microsphere-liquid mixtures. It teaches forming a SEBS visco-elastic oil fluid at between near 350.degree. F. to 365.degree. F. and held at 365.degree. F. for about four hours with continued agitation. After the visco-elastic fluid has cooled to ambient temperature, acrylic PM 6545 microspheres are added to the fluid to make for example a composite mixture having a specific gravity of about 0.12. The resulting mixture has little or no memory, is readily flowable and shearable, does not have shape memory, and the fluid amount of the mixture is insufficient to disperse the microspheres in the lubricant. Microspheres suitable for use include expanded or unexpanded DE (091-80) phenolic microspheres from Expandcel, Inc. U.S. There is no suggestion in '657, no teaching, no reason that any unexpanded microspheres after mixing with lubricant is ever heated to a sufficient temperature necessary to expand the unexpanded microspheres. It appears that the unexpanded microsphere lubricant mixture is used as is without any heating to expand the microspheres. U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,430 is directed to gel filled deformable cushion and padding.